PMD: Omega Rescue Team
by narutofan714
Summary: A human kid that wishes to be somewhere else but he will soon realize his wish will come true... T for language
1. Prologue

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Omega rescue team

(A/N: this is not related to a different life nor Warrior of light. I just had a lot of thoughts about this and decided to write this. I also Don't own pokemon, Nintendo/Gamefreak owns pokemon)

Prologue

Human World

Thursday

2:14 PM

Nothing much happened in my life, it was always go to sleep, clean, rinse, eat, same old, same old, I had to do it every day and it just was dull. The only thing that could make my life not feel dull was Pokemon, yes Pokemon, even though I am 15 years old; I still love the series by Nintendo anyways enough about me...

"Mr. Arnold?" my teacher, Mr. Boswell, called my name

I started to hear a few snickers in class while I was taking a little nap

"Earth to Mr. Arnold, hello!" my teacher shouted out

then I woke up, only to my notice that I had a bit of drool sliding down my cheek I wiped it and I looked at Mr. Boswell and the class, I noticed that the class was looking at me.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

Then my teacher walked up to my desk and slapped a notice on my desk, only to see it was to go to detention.

"Detention again?" I asked with a frown

Then my teacher looked at me and he pointed to the door

"Yes, Detention, Christopher Arnold. I believe you can catch up a lot of rest in there." my teacher said

Then I picked up my backpack while listening to the snickers of my class and I just knew my mom wasn't going to like this...

later on, I got out of detention and I was walking home with my friend, Luke, who had brown messy hair but his mom was fed up what to do with it so she left it alone as it is and he had shorts and a T-shirt that said Nintendo, yep, just like me, he loves Nintendo and he had sandals on.

"You got yourself detention again?" Luke asked me

"Yeah." I sighed. "It's like schools were meant to get you in trouble, like a few examples; a low grade equals grounded or trying to get someone back like a bully who picked on you also equals some sort of damn house arrest or even sleeping one second in class means a stupid detention, I swear, I would do anything to get away from it all and I mean anything."

Then he seemed to get my rant.

"Well, there is always a vacation." Luke suggested to me

Then I slapped my forehead.

"Yeah." I said. "And get a crap load of work that would make your fingers ache and you're back totally sore from leaning over all the time, Well thanks anyway."

then once we got home, yep, he also lives next-door to me and we both had two story houses and anyways I said bye to him then once I walked in, although I didn't expect Mom to be home so early and she was in the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, I'm home." I said to her

Then she turned around to see me

"hey Chris, how was school?' she asked me

I just hoped she took it well.

"well, I fell asleep and got detention." I said while hoping that she wouldn't punish me

But I think she was slightly mad

"Detention? Well then, you're grounded."

"W-What!?" I stammered. "But what about my friend meeting me at the movies!?"

I asked if Luke would go see a movie with me tomorrow but seeing that I was grounded I couldn't.

"Sorry Chris, but you could've slept earlier otherwise you wouldn't get detention." my mom said

"B-But that's not fair! Why do you do this to me!?" I cried in anger

"Well, then I'm a mean mom." she said

Then I felt breaking out in anger and crying at the same time. I ran upstairs and into my room and slammed the door and I grabbed a book and threw it across the room and it slammed against the wall and flopped down onto my bed and kept punching my pillows while crying.

"Why does she treat me like this? I just wish I was gone from here and into a place I can escape to." I whispered while crying

Soon later, I had my dinner with me and ate it but I just thought life was unfair. After I was done eating. I trashed the contents into the trash can and went to bed.

"I just wish...I could...be a Pokemon..." I said sleepily

And then I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: A new ally!

Chapter 1: A new ally!

Pokemon World

Friday

9:18 AM

In a place called Sunset town, there lived Pokemon where they had acted as if though like a normal civilization, there was a Blaziken, having a few thoughts of forming a rescue team.

"How am I gonna form a rescue team?" the Blaziken asked himself

then while he was thinking, a Machamp and along with him were a; machop and Machoke and they were called Team Armstrong and they were a good bunch and helped a lot of Pokemon through a lot of tough situations and they had achieved a gold rank so they walked by him and Machamp stopped for a minute and looked at Blaziken.

"So, I see you still don't have a rescue team." the Machamp said to Blaziken.

Then the Blaziken was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Machamp.

"Oh? Yeah...I still don't have one." the Blaziken said with disappointment

"Well, I assure you that you would get a great partner and make a great rescue team!" the Machamp said with determination

"Well, thanks anyway." the Blaziken said and as soon as Team Armstrong was away Blaziken muttered, "Freak." Then he decided to take a walk outside of town and he went to the beach but he had no luck whatsoever to start a rescue team.

"I guess I won't make a rescue team." The Blaziken said with a sigh

Then after walking for a while, he tripped over someone

"_OW!"_ he whined. "What the heck did I trip over!?"

Then he looked over to see a Lucario, just sleeping there and the Blaziken just felt as if lady luck smiled down on him.

"Hey, uh, you awake?" The Blaziken asked the Lucario

Then he decided to wake the Lucario up by giving it a poke and he did and to his surprise it started to stir and wake up…


	3. Chapter 2: I'm A Pokemon?

Chapter 2: I'm a Pokemon?!

Where was I anyway? am I dreaming? ...I hear a voice from somewhere... I wonder who it is. I opened my eyes slowly and yawned then once I opened them, I was startled to see a Blaziken kneeling down beside me.

"Hey there, you awake now?" the Blaziken asked me

But wait a minute... Pokemon couldn't talk, could they? I got up and looked at him.

"How come you're a talking Pokemon?" I asked it.

"you're talking too and you're a Pokemon." Blaziken answered me.

huh? what did he mean by that? then I got up and looked around to see I was at a shoreline and I looked in the water to expect me to be normal except I wasn't.

I was surprised to see myself as a Lucario and I couldn't believe it. I had spikes on my wrist and chest and to my notice that my eye color was red and I had a mix of blue, yellow, and black fur and I also had wolf-like ears on the top of my head and I actually had a...T-A-I-L

"H...O...L...Y... CRAP!!" I shouted in astonishment

then I was having a breakdown...maybe more of a freak-out. I started to run around like crazy and screaming and Blaziken was weirded out by this and he grabbed me and tried to calm me down.

"Calm down! why are you freaking out!?" Blaziken said to me

then I calmed down a bit and told him why

"Wait. you're a human and somehow turned into a Pokemon? yeah and I have Arceus as a dad." Blaziken said sarcastically

Maybe I should just stick without saying I am a human but why did I become a Pokemon? I guess I would find out in the later future.

"So...what's your name" Blaziken asked me.

"My name? It's Chris." I answered

Then he started to stifle back a laugh but then he started to laugh really hard and roll on the sand while laughing.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that...who gives a Lucario a name like that?" he said while stifling back more laughter's

Then I face palmed myself and muttered, "At least I don't have a name that's the same species."

Then after he stopped laughing so hard, he finally got up and straightened himself out from the sand

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" a voice yelled

we spun around to see a female Drifblim rushing towards.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her

"My child is what's wrong! My Drifloon and I were just floating by then a school of starly rushed by us from a forest and it hit my child and he went down into the forest!" she said with a worry

Saving a kid? This seems to be easy enough.

"What!?" Blaziken said in surprise

"When I went to get my child, Pokemon suddenly attacked me!" she said

Pokemon attacks? That's something you don't see everyday.

"Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokemon?" Blaziken asked

"They must be enraged when I entered their territory… And out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokemon. What will become of my child? Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear..." she said with worry and fright

then we looked at each other

"This sounds bad! We have to go help!" he said to me with determination

Then we both ran to the forest to save Drifloon...


	4. Chapter 3: A rescue job we gotta do!

Chapter 3: A rescue job we gotta do!

Area: Kenolo Woods

Once we were in, we looked around a bit but then after running for a while we came across a group of starly and staravia

"Hey, do you guys know where we can find a Drifloon?" I asked them

"Uh? Chris? I think these guys are a bit territorial." He said to me with an uncomfortable feeling

oh boy... maybe I shouldn't have asked this group. as I turned back to them, I saw that they were giving us a glare.

"You think we should run?" I asked him

"Yeah." he answered

Then we high-tailed deeper into the forest while the group of bird Pokemon chased us. as soon as we lost them, I sat down and started to take a few breaths from running, then we kept on going and we started to hear a cry.

"Waaaaah..Mommy...where are you...? A small voice said

Then we looked around and I saw Drifloon, and he was trapped on a branch and I could tell he was crying. Then Blaziken went up to him.

"Don't worry, little guy, we came here to rescue ya." the Blaziken said with a smile

Then Drifloon stopped crying and looked up to Blaziken.

"Huh?" Drifloon said with a confused look

"Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out!" Blaziken said

But all of a sudden, I was attacked by something and I was hit in the gut then I fell to the ground. Then when I got up I saw a Staraptor preparing to attack us

"You dare trespass unto my territory?!" Staraptor said to us in anger

Then Blaziken held onto Drifloon.

"Blaziken! You go bring Drifloon to his mom! I'll take care of this bird-brain." I said with pride in my voice

then Blaziken ran to the exit of the forest while carrying Drifloon. then I looked at the Staraptor then I think he charged with a brave bird technique but I managed to guard against it then I grabbed on to his wings and slammed him against a tree but I don't think he was down yet then he started to flap his wings more harder than ever and I realized this was gust. And I seemed to be lifted off my feet and slammed into another tree. I guess this bird is more tougher than I thought. Than I saw he started to do a peck attack and charged at me and I struggled to get up and move but he managed to land the attack on me and I was injured more than ever. I just hoped a miracle would happen soon cause I really need it. Really BADLY. Then I turned my head around to see Blaziken running towards Staraptor then he jumped up and I saw that his fist was surrounded in flames.

"FIRE PUNCH!" he yelled

Then he landed the attack straight at Staraptor's gut and Staraptor fell down then he slowly got up and then he flew up again but I had him this time. I got up then I picked up a rock then started to wind it up with my fist then I threw it at the Staraptor and finally he fell down and he was knocked out

"That'll teach ya not to mess with us!" I said proudly

Then Staraptor got up and he started bowing

"I am so sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Staraptor said in a defeated tone

"Yeah." I said. "I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge against ya anyway."

"Thank you and I'll be leaving." he said then flew off

Huh...weird bird if you ask me then I started to walk with Blaziken but I felt my injury's come back to me.

"Ouch." I said. "I guess that bird did a number on me than I thought."

"I guess he did." Blaziken said

Then he hoisted me up and put my arm over his shoulder and held on to me on the side then we walked out of the forest and on to the beach to see Drifblim and her child, Drifloon. I waved at them and Drifblim seemed to be very thankful to us.

"My Child is safe... I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly" she said to us

"Aww, don't worry, lady. I'm glad your little guy's not hurt, honestly." I said with a smile

"Please, may I have your names at least?" She asked us

"I'm Blaziken. And this is Chris." Blaziken answered.

Then I thought that Drifloon's eyes were giving me a glow

"...Cool..." Drifloon whispered.

He's, uh... staring at me adoringly... Those sparkly eyes... It's a little embarrassing...But, this doesn't feel bad, either. It's like I'm a hero. Helping Pokemon in trouble might be a good experience.

"Thank you! Blaziken and Chris!" Drifloon said with excitement

"I know it isn't really enough, but this is a token of our thanks. Please accept it." Drifblim said

we were given an Oran berry, a Pecha berry, and a Rawst berry.

"Thank you so much. Good-bye." Drifblim said then they went off...well, Drifting, I think

"Hey, thanks for helping out. You're pretty tough. I respect that. So, uh... What are you going to do? After this, I mean." he asked me

Good point. What was I going to do if I was a Pokemon? and I certainly knew I wouldn't get any answers for how exactly I became a Pokemon.

"...Say, Chris. If you don't have anywhere to stay, why don't you come with me?" he asked me


	5. Chapter 4: A new team is born!

Chapter 4: A new Team is born! Welcome, Team Omega!

Then I followed him and after a while... we reached some sort of house that looked like a hut that also had a mini-flag and a mailbox.

"Well, this is the place..." He said

this feeling. It felt as if though I was here all along, like a home...maybe this is an instinct for Pokemon. Maybe it's because I'm a Lucario

"Oh? Chris. I can tell you're impressed. I thought you'd like it. I figured you'd find this an easy place to live, Chris. In fact, I was sure that you'd like it." Blaziken said to me with a smile

Then he told me that mailbox served that we would get rescue requests from other Pokemon.

"How would you like to form a rescue team with me? Chris, I think we'd make the world's greatest rescue team. How about it?" He asked me

Rescue team? I think it was how we rescued Drifloon and wondering that if there was other Rescue teams that did this stuff.

"Sure. I've been wanting to have a little fun around here anyway." I said

Then we both shook hands on it

"alright, this starts our own rescue team from here on out." Blaziken said

Then he seemed to be thinking about something.

"The team's name... Actually, I haven't thought of one yet. Hey, Chris. What do you think would be a good name?" Blaziken asked me in embarrassment

Then I thought for a while then the name popped into my head.

"How about...Team Omega." I said

then Blaziken seemed to have inspiration beam on to his face.

"Team Omega...that name seems to be great! It's settled then. Our team name shall be Team omega."

then Blaziken seemed to be going somewhere

"hey, where are you going?" I asked him

then he stopped and turned around

"I'm going to my place, the Fire field." he answered

"Oh. Alright then." I said

then he went to his area and I went inside and I saw that in this hut had a fireplace for warmth and a bed.

"well, I guess I should go to sleep." I said

then I walked towards my bed and laid down on it. I had a few thoughts on my new form.

Just why did I change into Lucario? Maybe it was from that wish...but that couldn't be it. There would got to be more of a reason why I changed into Lucario instead of a wish. Then I just decided that maybe I would find more answers in the future. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

...in my dream. I felt I was in some sort of dark void. Then I started to hear voices. I heard someone saying about my role. But I couldn't hear clearly as I tried to listen harder, my dream started to short-circuit and I started to wake up...


	6. Chapter 5: A new rescue mission!

Chapter 5: A new rescue mission!

"...YO! Wake up already!" a voice yelled at me

then I shot my eyes open and to see Blaziken shaking me by the shoulders

"Alright! Alright! I'm up! just stop doing that!" I shouted at him

then I got out of bed and stood up then stretched and yawned.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having a great nap." I asked him with a yawn

"sorry, I'm just a bit excited 'cause I wanted to show you around the town were at." Blaziken said

"town?" I asked him

"sunset town." he answered. "this is the town were most rescue teams go since it's pretty resourceful and it has a lot of requests for other Pokemon in trouble."

"alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said eagerly

then I started to run out of my base and outside, leaving Blaziken inside the base and with a blank look on his face

"wow...he sure is full of energy despite the fact that I woke him up early." Blaziken said

as I ran into Sunset town. I ran by other kinds of Pokemon and I reached a building that looked like a big Peliper. Then, I went inside and saw two Pelipers. I went up to the reception desk and Peliper noticed me.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Peliper asked me

"yeah, uh, do you have any missions?" I asked him

"why, yes we do." Peliper answered me

then he brought out a list of missions that I could see. I was surprised to see that there only E-rank and D-ranked missions.

"I guess these will-" I then stopped after I saw something that interested me

right there. On the very bottom of the list. Was a B-ranked mission.

"I'll take that mission!" I said eagerly

"that one? I don't know, that mission seemed to be always trouble for beginners." Peliper said with doubt

then behind me, Blaziken ran in and started taking breaths because he was trying to find me.

"Chris...I..Didn't...know you could run that fast!" Blaziken said between breaths

"Oh, hey Blaziken. You arrived here right on time. I just got us this mission." I said to him with a smile

"we have a mission already?" he asked me

then I handed it to him and he looked at it then he started to read it out loud.

"the mission here states that a port town not far from here had an earthquake and most of the town has supporter beams that hold the town up but when the earthquake struck, half the town is almost going to fall in. well, I guess that is why this mission is B-ranked. The reward is...5000 MONEY!?" Blaziken shouted in astonishment

"WHOA!! that's a lot of cash for a B-rank!" I said with excitement

then we both accepted the mission and we started to get prepared to rescuing a whole town.

"Okay, let's see...backpack. Check. Food...check. Okay I guess were ready." Blaziken said

although I was getting hungry. My stomach growled louder than an Exploud and I blushed a bit.

"I guess I forgot to eat breakfast first." I said with a weak laugh

then Blaziken handed me an apple from his backpack.

"here. It may not be much but it can just give you the breakfast that every Pokemon needs." Blaziken explained with a smile

"Wow! Thanks!" I said with a smile.

then once I got it, I had four bites out of it and the only thing that was left was that part that everybody would trash and I threw it very far away.

"Okay, let's get going!" I said eagerly

then I started to run while Blaziken was still thinking about what happened to the apple but he just let it slide and ran with me.


	7. Chapter 6: Cooperation is the key!

Chapter 6: cooperation is the key!

After running for a few minutes. We reached a town that seemed to be above an ocean. I saw a sign and to see that it read Pacico town. By looking at the city now it pretty much looked a bit demolished. Houses seemed to be collapsed and by looking closely there were huge cracks going across the cement at this town and it seemed there was a bridge to reach the city and it was a cement style bridge, like a freeway bridge.

"I guess were here." I said

then I saw a bunch of Pokemon near the city bridge. It consisted of Electivire, Raichu, Azumarill, hitmonlee and hitmonchan. Also there was other Pokemon. Two of them and they seemed to be standing on a rock. These Pokemon were, Lickylicky, and Xatu.

"Now, now, my fellow Pokemon. I'm sure that the rescue teams can save our city." The Lickylicky said

"but what if they can't?" an Electivire asked

"Well, I just hope they can." The Lickylicky said

"Who's that guy?" I asked Blaziken

"That's the Mayor of Pacico town, Mayor Licky." Blaziken answered

"hey!" I called to them and that seemed to got their attention then we ran to the mayor.

"OH! You must be one of the rescue teams that we needed." Mayor Licky said

"yeah! So, what do we need to save this city?" I asked him

then he explained that the support beams that hold the city up are the strongest that there ever was but unfortunately, due to the massive tremor, the support beams have begun to break. There was a way to repair them and he told us this.

"there is a certain material that we always hold just in case this would happen." the Mayor said

then he brought a drawn-out picture of what seemed to look like a steel rock

"this is a powerful type of adamant rock that can hold up anything in the world. That is how our city is standing." He said proudly

"OK! Adamant rocks will be a cinch with those support beams!" I said with eagerness

"I forgot to mention, I-" he was cut off as soon I was dashing into the city with repairing the beams on my mind

"Uh...an energetic one, is he?" The Mayor asked

"Yeah...he is. But what were you going to mention anyway?" Blaziken asked

"I was mentioning that I had other rescue teams to come along and help." Mayor Licky said

then Blaziken ran into the city while I was going to the support beams. I then reached an elevator then I went on it. But before I could get on, I saw Blaziken run towards me then he reached me and got on the elevator too.

"geez...can...you at least wait for me!?" he asked while trying to regain his breath

"uh...sorry." I answered

then we started to go down and after a few minutes, we stopped and we were under the town and there were a total of five support beams and I saw the beams had spider-webbed cracks on them. Then I saw that we were not alone. I saw a team that had a Machamp, a Machoke, and a Machop. There was another team and it was consisted of an Alakazam, a Charizard, and a Tyranitar.

"I guess this makes our mission more easier." I said

then I looked around to see that there were boxes. In them, they had rocks that were metallic. We ran to them and picked them up.

"what are we supposed to do with these?" I asked

"I think I have an idea." Blaziken said

he told me of his plan and I understood it carefully. We had to quickly stack these up against the support beams and melt them into it. Luckily, there was my friend Blaziken and that Charizard, that they were fire-types, and they could melt the rocks into them.

"Hey!" I called to the two teams

they seemed to get my attention and the two teams turned around.

"Hey Blaziken! Who's your friend?" the Machamp said to him

"oh hey Machamp, his name is Chris." Blaziken answered them

"uh...you know these guys?" I asked Blaziken

"yeah." he answered. "they're called team Armstrong."

why do I get the feeling that name came from an Anime?

"uh...okay then, Team Armstrong and uh...who are you?" I asked the Alakazam.

"That's Team A.C.T." Blaziken answered. "Team A.C.T is pretty famous around these parts."

"alright, then. A.C.T and Armstrong, Blaziken and I have an idea." I said

then we told them our plan

"hmm. You want us to stack those Adamant rocks on the support beams and melt them with Blaziken and Charizard's flamethrower? That just might work."Alakazam said

then we stacked up some adamant rocks around each beam and melted them with Flamethrower and successfully, they managed to melt and become one with the metal. We repeated this process until all five support beams were fixed.

"Well, I think I can give myself a pat on a back for fixing this." I said with a smile

"I believe we did a job well done." Machamp said with pride

then he stuck out his hand at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet a new friend to Blaziken. I honor that." Machamp said

"um...thanks?" I said with a blank look

then I shook his hand. After introducing ourselves to the other two teams. We went back on to the elevator and after waiting a few minutes we were back on the city. And to my surprise, I saw the crowd from before came to us and we were surrounded by cheers and whistles.

"Oh thank you for saving our city!" The Mayor said with happiness

"Ah, it was nothing." I said while looking cool

while I was being thanked by the other Pokemon, I didn't have a clue that something else was happening. A Pichu was starting to wander away from the crowd and after wandering for a bit he noticed a tree branch that was holding something. A red pendant was hanging on a branch and it shone a red light from the sunlight. Pichu was staring at it in awe as the pendant glimmered in the sunlight.

"Wow! That shiny thing is so pretty! I wonder if that other rescue team would like it." the Pichu said

then he started to climb the branch but as soon as he got a bit close to it, he looked down to see that it was a long drop from there. He closed his eyes for a minute but shook it off and he continued to the pendant. He was getting close to it and finally, he managed to grab it but when he did. He lost his footing and clung onto the branch with his arms.

"H-Help me! Someone! Please help me!" the Pichu shouted in fear

I heard a shout. I turned around to see a Pichu clinging onto a branch. Then I pushed my way out of the crowd and towards the Pichu. The crowd followed me when I was going to the Pichu.

"Don't worry! I'll get you down!" I said to the Pichu

then I started to climb the tree and when I started to climb the branch. I looked down and to see that it was a VERY long drop to the murky depths of the ocean but I shook it off then when I reached my arm out towards Pichu. I heard a crack then I closed my eyes.

"oh dear Arceus...please don't let that be the branch." I muttered

then I turned my head around to see that the branch was giving away. I quickly managed to grab Pichu but my reaction was too late. The branch gave in and broke and I held Pichu tightly as we started to fall.

"CHRIS!!" Blaziken shouted.

While we were falling, Pichu was crying while I tried to find a way to stop falling. I held Pichu in my left arm and with my free arm, I tried to grab on one of the rocks but when I did, it suddenly gave in and we continued to fall. I thought were going to die until we landed on something soft. I opened my eyes and turned to see that I was on Charizard's back. He smiled at me and gave me clawed thumbs up. I smiled back at him as we flew up and finally we made it back up to the crowd. I got off of Charizard's back and landed on the cement floor then I lowered Pichu down to the ground. a Raichu came running up and hugged the little mouse Pokemon.

"Oh Pichu! You had me scared to death! Why were you on that branch in the first place?" The Raichu asked Pichu

"I'm sorry I scared you Mommy but I have this shiny thing." Pichu said

shiny thing? This caught my interest as the Pichu was holding what looked like a red pendant.

"and I wanted to give this to Mr. Chris." Pichu said

I blushed a bit seeing that I had fan. Then Pichu held out the pendant and I obtained it from him. Then I wore it around my neck.

"Thanks Pichu." I said to him with a smile

"your welcome." Pichu said with a smile

then Mayor Licky came up to us. He shook my hand or...paw so to speak.

"I must say! You are pretty impressive on rescuing that child!" he said with amazement

"Well, what can I say? I'm a risk-taker." I said while acting confident

then he gave each team, including us, the 5000 money. I smiled to myself that we hit the jackpot. After a few minutes we waved bye to them and started back to sunset town. Although I had a strange feeling about the red pendant but I pushed that aside. Once we got back to sunset town, it was already getting late. I said goodnight to Blaziken and went inside. I got to sleep as soon as I got to bed.

Somewhere...

A castle that stood on a field that slept through the night. But even though it looked peaceful it was not. A Gallade that stood on the castle gate was thinking about an attack that was supposed to happen on the castle in 3 days. He heard about these news from Dragonite. A Lucario seemed to flicker right by the Gallade's side.

"My Liege." The Lucario said while kneeling. "what are we supposed to do?"

The Gallade seemed to think about it.

"send out help." The Gallade said. "I believe that we will be in needing of assistance."

then the Gallade gave the Lucario a note then the Lucario saluted him then he ran off to go get help.

"I just hope we have enough time." the Gallade said with worry...


	8. Chapter 7: The request for help!

Chapter 7: The request for help!

In my dream, I was in some sort of dark place. I couldn't see anything. It was like a nightmare.

"...awake...awake..." a voice said

then I looked around to try and see where that voice came from.

"Show yourself!" I demanded

"...Slumber...awake...destroy..." the voice said again

I was starting to fear whoever was talking to me then I started to feel as if though an earthquake shook my dark nightmare. I turned around to see a red pair of eyes that frightened me as if though I was staring into death. I started to run but I couldn't outrun the nightmarish eyes as they got closer and closer. Wake up, I told myself. Wake up! I dragged myself out of the nightmare world. I sat up in bed, taking in deep breaths. I glanced outside to see that the sun was rising from the horizon. What was that dream? Maybe I shouldn't tell Blaziken about this, he might worry about it. I got up from bed then went outside. I stretched myself out then I sat down for a while then Blaziken ran towards me. I waved hi at him then I got up.

"Sup?" I said to him

"hey. Want to check the mailbox for more missions?" he asked me

"sure."

then once we turned to the mailbox, we saw a group of 3 Pokemon and they were looking inside of our mailbox. These three Pokemon were, Gengar, Ekans, and a Medicham. Of course I really hate it when people are trying to take my stuff.

"Hey!" I demanded " who are you and what the heck are you doing!?"

"Yessss! Rescue job offers!" The Ekans said

"Oo-la-la! Isn't that rather tasty!" The Medicham said with delight

"We'll have them all." Gengar said with a mischievous smile

these guys were taking our stuff! And I was pretty mad!

"Hold it right there! Those offers only belong to us! Don't get in our way!" I shouted

then the three Pokemon turned to look at me

"Keh! It doesn't matter who does it!" Gengar said

"We're a rescue team too, I'll have you know!" Medicham said in a sassy way

"...But all we ever get up to is no good. Wanna know how it works? If we have the cover of a rescue team, we can get away with so much more!" Ekans said

"So!? What is that supposed to mean!?" I demanded

"It means that we have our eyes on world domination!" Medicham said with delight

"Wait... world domination!?" I asked

"Kekeh! You heard right! That's why were raking in the cash and adding to our gang! The world will be ours! The rescue team of evil! Team Meanies is who we are! See you around! Kekeh!" Gengar said with a smug laugh

then they ran away quickly

"Grrrrrrr...GET THE HELL OVER HERE!!" I said in anger

but I was too late, they ran off. Very far away. Then I turned back to Blaziken and to my surprise he was...sleeping!? While standing!

"Hey! Wake up!" I shouted at him

that didn't wake him up so I reeled back my fist and swung my fist right at the top of his head and it made contact. He shook his head and woke up.

"Hunh? What happened?" He asked still sleepy

"A TEAM OF JERKS IS WHAT HAPPENED!!" I yelled at him

then I explained everything that happened while he was sleeping.

"Team Meanies huh? Sounds like a bad group to me" he said

"You're telling me...I still can't believe they took it all." I said glumly

"Cheer up, buddy! We still can get other missions from Pelipper's post office." Blaziken said to me while patting my back

"Thanks Blaziken." I said to him with a smile

after we cheered ourselves up, we walked into town to get a few things if we were going to have another mission. While we were walking, I didn't notice that Blaziken was looking at another Pokemon. Then all of a sudden he pulled me into a bush with him.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" I asked him with a glare

"Sorry but the thing is...well..." he didn't finish his sentence

"Well, What!?" I said while pressing him on

before he could answer why, I looked out to see a Pokemon pass by that I could definitely recognize from the third generation of Pokemon. It was a Gardevoir.

"Oh, so, you're a bit shy around her?" I asked

"Yeah, I knew her when we were just kids. We've been friends since then" he said

"So, you like her, right?"I asked

"A bit I guess...but that doesn't mean-" he said but was soon cut off

then he looked out to see me that I was walking over to her.

"Oh boy."

once I reached her, I said hi to her and she turned around to see me.

"Oh hi there." she greeted me with a smile

"Hi. My names-" I started to say but she suddenly cut me off

"Don't tell me! Chris, Right?" she asked me with a smile

"yeah...but how did you know?" I asked with blank look

"I'm a mind reader, it's just one of the amazing abilities I can possess." she said while bragging

then she looked over to where Blaziken was hiding.

"I also know that you're hiding there Blaziken." she said

Wow...She's good. Then after a while she told me her name was Jill, Blaziken told her that he and I were a rescue team called Omega although she seemed to be a bit surprised.

"Are both of you...actually THE Team Omega?" she asked

"you got that right! The one and only Team Omega!" I said confidently

then in about three seconds, she suddenly hugged both of us. REALLY hard! Then after she let go, we took in deep breaths. But I think Jill was very giddy

"Oh my goodness! You're the great Team Omega that helped save Pacico city!" she said excitingly

I started to blush a bit that I'm getting recognized around here.

"Say, How about you join our team?" I asked her

"WHAT!?" Both Blaziken and Jill said in unison

"ya heard me. Besides I think we can become best friends." I said with a smile

"I would LOVE to join your team!" She said with excitement

"Chris, you think this is a good idea? I mean, I haven't seen her for a few years!" Blaziken whispered to me

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure you can catch up on those years." I whispered back at him

then I turned my attention back to Jill.

"Now, why don't we go see if we have some missions?" I asked

"I couldn't agree more." She said

then we went to Pelipper's post office, but after we got there, we had a bit of a surprise...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO MISSIONS!?" I yelled at Pelipper

"I'm sorry but all of the rescue teams took all of the mission requests." he said while trying to calm me down

I bet one of those rescue teams that I met this morning took all of them. Then I went by the door and just stood there.

"aw man, this sucks!" I whined

"I was actually looking forward to go on a mission" Blaziken said with disappointment

"It's okay Blaziken, we can get another one sometime." Jill said while trying to cheer up Blaziken

I just wish I already got a mission to do, I thought glumly. Then, all of a sudden, the door swung open and apparently I was in the doors way and I got slammed right in the DAMN nose!

"OUCH! DAMN IT! Who the hell slammed the door on my nose!?" I demanded while trying to rub my nose pain away

then when I pushed the door away, I saw that the figure who forced the door open was a Lucario. Jill and Blaziken were surprised when he came barging in and pushed them out of the way and went to Pelipper's counter.

"Please! I humbly request that you have a rescue team around here!" The Lucario said

"Um, well, There is a rescue team behind you." Pelipper said

then he turned around to see that he didn't knew that we were a rescue team.

"Oh. I am sorry for my rash attitude." He said while he apologized to Blaziken and Jill

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone!?" I asked impatiently

he had a confused look on his face.

"YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR ON MY FREAKING NOSE!!" I yelled at him

"Oh. I am sorry for that too." He said while apologizing to me

"Thanks, and why are you here anyway?" I asked the Lucario

"I was sent here to give you this." He answered

then he handed me a letter. I opened it to see that this was a request for help. But really surprised me the most was that the letter said that there would be a war going on.

"Alright, I'll take this mission." I said

then I told Jill and Blaziken about the mission and they were a bit surprised by this but gladly, they also accepted the mission, so we got every item we could scrounge around (thankfully, we had our reward money to pay for the items at the shop.) and once we got ready. We were at the outskirts of town and with Lucario escorting us to the castle that was called Kendo Castle. We were finally prepared to set off to the castle.

"alright! Now we set off to... Castle Kendo!" I said with excitement

"I think Lucario knows where the castle is since he does live there." Blaziken said

"um..right I knew that." I said with embarrassment

then we all set off to the Castle and I hoped that maybe soon I would get my answers to why I became Lucario.


	9. Chapter 8:the danger of Death valley!

Chapter 8: The danger of Death Valley!

After walking for a few minutes, we reached a giant canyon. I was amazed to see a large canyon like this. Normally, it would be like visiting the grand canyon.

"Hey, what is this canyon anyway?" I asked while looking around

then Lucario brought out a map and I went next to him and looked at it. The map showed that we were at a canyon and after that was Castle Kendo

"This Canyon is what we call, Death Valley." he explained

Death valley? Sure a name like that could be a bit exaggerated and I certainly felt that the name Death valley was a bit ominous, Weird huh?

"Isn't the name "Death Valley" a bit cliché? Don't you think?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" he asked me with a confused look

"Never mind." I sighed

then we started to walk to the canyon called Death Valley.

"We better hurry." Jill said "Because I have a strange feeling about this place."

then we proceeded into Death Valley but we did not seem to notice that we were followed by none other than Team Meanies. There they were, spying on top of a cliff thinking of a nasty plan to try and stop us.

"Kekeh! Those losers didn't even know we followed them!" said Gengar with a mischievous smile

"And even soon, we'll nab their loot!" Medicham said

"Yessss! But how exactly are we going to do that?" Ekans asked

then both Medicham and Gengar face faulted to the ground, that they couldn't believe that Ekans forgot the plan already. They both pounded Ekans with medium sized rocks causing Ekans to have two large bumps on his head (unfortunately, it knocked him out.) and Gengar sighed and explained the plan...again.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to explain this again." Gengar said with a sweat drop

then a dramatization appeared. Showing two Lucarios, a Gardevoir, and a Blaziken

"first we'll set up a pitfall trap when they come. Then once they fall in, we'll quickly nab all their stuff and flee at very high speeds!"

then it showed that the Team fell down into the pitfall and Team meanies quickly grabbing all of the stuff they dropped and quickly running away. Then the Team laughed (excluding Ekans who was still knocked out.) in a mischievous way as they began their plan

Later...

I was a bit tired but still kicking! As we traveled through Death Valley which was a piece of cake so far but that was strange why was it so easy? Maybe I'm thinking way ahead of myself. Then after traveling for a while I stepped on something hollow I looked down to see that the ground below looked fine to me. I ignored it and caught up with my buddies. After a while, Team meanies came out and were pretty dumbstruck to see that the trap failed.

"I was sure that would work." Gengar said with a confused face

"I wonder why?" Medicham asked

"maybe there was a fault in it?" Ekans suggested

But what they didn't notice was, that the trap they put in was supposed to open on a certain timer and apparently, it had 3 seconds left

2...1...

BAM!!

they all fell down and they all got dirty and their eye-slits were replaced with dizzy swirls.

"Maybe putting a timer on the trap wasn't a good idea..." Gengar said

Later...

after walking for a while, we seemed to have reached a giant canopy that stretched out to the size of a mansion. I looked around to see that there was nothing here.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said with worry

"What do you mean by that?" Blaziken asked me

"Chris is right. Something doesn't feel right about this place." Jill said

then all of a sudden we felt an earthquake occur then all of a sudden, the ground seemed to have exploded, dirt and dust was sent everywhere as we shielded our eyes while waiting for it to clear, as soon as it did, I was surprised and scared at the same time. When the dust cleared, I saw a HUGE DRAPION!! it was about the size of a house! My eyes bulged as I have never seen a giant Drapion in my entire life.

"W-W-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" I shouted in fear.

"It's a giant Drapion! Huge or not! Were going to take it down!" Blaziken said with determination

"We''ll need to stand our ground!" Lucario said

then I realized I shouldn't be scared, my friends were here and I wasn't alone then I looked at my friends to see that Blaziken got into his fighting pose while I saw strange blue fire come out of Lucario's hands and I saw that Jill was surrounded in a blue hue. I turned back to the giant and smirked a bit.

"The bigger they are! The harder they fall!" I yelled

then we all charged at it. The Drapion started it out with Poison sting. It almost came for us until Jill put a reflect up and guarded all of us.

"Thanks Jill!" I said to her

then suddenly it struck down with an X-scissor. The advantage it had that it hit all of us. We were sent flying and we landed on the ground. Blaziken quickly got up and fired a Flamethrower. It made contact but it made the Drapion angry. It raised one of its arms and it glowed purple and with alarming speed, it struck him and was sent flying into a wall. Lucario got up and seemed to charge a strange blue sphere.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario yelled

then he launched it at the Drapion and it made good deal of damage. Of course! I was a Lucario too! Then I did the same process as Lucario did.

"Aura Sphere!" I said

I tried charging a blue sphere up but instead came out with nothing. I was dumbstruck to see that I couldn't perform Aura Sphere. I made one big mistake as the Drapion suddenly clutched me with its claws.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I protested as I tried to struggle my way out

then Jill saw I was in trouble, then she launched a Psycho cut but it didn't faze the giant Drapion. She realized that Drapion's have an immunity towards psychic-type moves. She cursed to herself for not realizing it. I thought I was a goner then suddenly, my life seemed to flash before my eyes. There I was, a kid who had gotten the trading card game, Pokemon, then a game boy, with the Pokemon series, I went to a 6th grade when I was twelve, I had some friends who also liked Pokemon, but at age fifteen, I moved to a different school and started to miss my friends, but I met a friend who was bullied constantly because he had the same hobby as I did, I stood up to them and beat them down, I asked his name and his name was Luke. And by then we became best friends. The Flashback ended and I was back in the claws of Drapion but it wasn't paying attention to me. I looked to see that Lucario was fighting it. He fought valiantly. He jumped up and did a heel kick on one of its free claw but damaging it of course caused it to recoil its claw and hit Lucario. Sending him flying into a rocky wall. Making him get knocked out. I thought I was done for. I didn't want to lose, I didn't want to see my friends hurt. I suddenly felt angry that this stupid jerk dared to hurt my friends. I felt somehow stronger. As I struggled to get out, it started to lose its grip, I broke free then landed on the ground then my fist started to ignite in a strange blue fire. I looked at Jill and went to her.

"you okay?" I asked her

"Chris..." She said with concern

"I'll be fine." I responded

then I looked at it. My expression turned into a glare as I rushed at it.

"FORCE PALM!!" I shouted

then I jumped up and struck its forehead so hard that it was sent flying two meters away, but it wouldn't give up that easily. It charged at me and struck down with a Poison jab but I held out my arm and stopped the attack. Blaziken seemed to recover a bit when he opened his eyes to see me and was shocked to see that I stopped the attack that the giant Drapion was going to do

"Is that...Chris?" he asked himself

then I threw the arm up high and kicked its chest with both legs, causing it to double over, then I slammed down its head with both fists, sending its face down into the ground. I stomped on top of its head causing it to pile drive its face down inside the ground even more. Then I got off its head then I pulled it up and stared into its eyes.

"Listen, if you ever dare hurt anyone of my friends again, I swear to your damn soul that I will F-ing kill you!" I said in rage

it seemed to be scared by my way of hurting it

"Now, do you get my point!?" I demanded

it nodded its head yes as I smiled a bit.

"good."

then I lifted its head up then I threw him up high, then I jumped up at incredible speed and I grabbed its tail, I spun it around and around and threw it very far. I started to fall and finally, I landed on my bottom, and it hurt a lot.

"...ouch..." I whimpered

once I finally got up, I went to see my friends, and I pulled Jill up by the hand. I went to Lucario to see if he was okay, it seemed that he was unconscious for a bit. I lifted him up a bit and I pulled out an Oran berry. I put it in his mouth and suddenly his eyes shot open. He looked around to see that the giant Drapion was gone

"What happened? Where did that giant go?" He asked while looking around

"I threw that thing away with no sweat at all." I answered while I smirked a bit

Lucario seemed to be a bit astonished by this. I pulled him up to a stand. While he thought of how I could've beaten the giant Drapion. I went to Blaziken and lifted him up from the crushed wall.

"Thanks." Blaziken said to me

then after a while, Blaziken and Jill started asking me questions about how I managed to defeat the giant Drapion. Of course, I just told them that I didn't know how I could've gotten that strength. The only thing that bothered me was, that I had a strange rage growing inside of me, although it still seemed unknown to me. It still gave me the creeps. Once we all recovered we were ready to set off.

"alright, now let's keep on going to Castle Kendo!" I proudly said

while we started back on our journey to Castle Kendo. I didn't even notice that something strange was happening to the pendant. It seemed to change color from bright red to the color of blood...


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome to Kingdom Kendo!

Chapter 9: Welcome to the kingdom of Kendo!

After traveling for a while, we were finally out of Death Valley. I seemed to see a castle that was a few miles away, no doubt that was Castle Kendo.

"Is that it?" I asked Lucario

"Yes, we're almost there." he said

"Okay then, lets keep going!" I said proudly

then we started to run towards the castle. After a few minutes of running, we reached a town square that connected to the castle. It was buzzing of many Pokemon that were looking for stuff to get.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" I said in astonishment

"Yeah, it sure looks like it has some pretty good stuff here." Jill said

"You guys go on ahead and check this place out. While I just go on ahead and check out the castle, Kay?" I said

then I immediately took off and left my friends in the dust and Lucario had a shocked face.

"WAIT!" Lucario shouted at me

but I was long gone and was running towards the castle. Lucario face palmed himself and muttered, "ugh, so damn stubborn..." then he chased after me, thus now leaving Jill and Blaziken just, standing there with a what-just-happened look.

"I'm not gonna even ask where he gets all that energy..." Jill said with a sigh

I ran towards the castle. Then once I got there. I looked up to see the biggest gate to see. It was like the size of a three-story building. Then once I approached the gate, I noticed something wrong. I saw a strange shadow that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger then I realized there was something going to drop near me. I then started to back up a little bit then the thing crashed onto the ground causing me to lose my footing and land on my back. Then I got up and looked up to see that there was two Dragonites that were in front of the gate. My mouth dropped open to see that I could be squished by these Dragonite. And I was pretty scared because of the glare they gave off.

"Oh...um...hi there...how's it going?" I said sheepishly

"Who goes there?" The Dragonite on the left said

"I was just wandering if I could get in the castle." I said

"We don't allow strangers inside the castle." The Dragonite on the right said

"But this is really and I mean REALLY important!" I pleaded

then, I turned around to see Lucario dashing towards me. I could tell that he seemed to be a bit peeved at me.

"Chris! What do you think you're doing?!" he asked me. "you need to learn that these two guardians are strict to strangers!"

"Alright! I'm sorry! Just take a chill pill! GEEZ!" I said impatiently

he was going to start asking me about that 'chill pill' comment but just let it slide. He showed the letter to them and they recognized it immediately. Then they stepped aside and they opened the gate. I turned back to see Blaziken and Jill coming to us. Once they reached us. Jill told me that she bought a pink scarf and asked me if she looked pretty. I told her she looked good with it. Blaziken asked me what went on. I told him that I had a scared moment with the Dragonite. He chuckled a bit. Then we proceeded to the castle. Once we were in, I saw a beautiful garden with flowers.

"Whoa, pretty impressive." I said

then we walked by the garden, on the way, we passed a Tropius, the Tropius stopped by us and greeted Jill.

"Hey Jill! Long time no see, huh?" The Tropius greeted Jill with a smile

"Oh hey Tropius, how's the garden going?" Jill said to him

okay, this was definitely starting to weird me out. How the hell does she know him?

"Fine, I took very good care of it since a few years back." Tropius said

"It certainly is beautiful." She said admiringly

"Why thank you." Tropius said with a hearty laugh

while they were chatting. I started to have a chat of my own with Blaziken.

"Say, um, just wondering, how does Jill exactly know Tropius?" I asked

"Beats me, I just think that she has been here before." Blaziken said

I sighed a bit. After Jill was done talking to Tropius, she waved bye to him and we proceeded along to the castle. I got a good view of what the castle looked like. It was big indeed more like the size of a ten-story building. I saw two statues on each side. One was a Lugia. The other one was a Ho-oh. Then we reached the door and I knocked on it. Then the door opened and I saw that the figure who opened the door was a Hitmontop.

"Hello there! You must be the visitors that Lucario was sent to get." Hitmontop said

"Um..thanks?" I said with an unsure look

"Come on in!" Hitmontop said

then we came in the castle. I marveled at the looks of this place. There was marble tile-floors. A few chandeliers. And scented candles that smelled like a garden. If you would've seen this. You would wish that you could go here. Then we kept walking until we reached a door. I opened the door and came into a throne room. It had an impressive array of pillars that lined up on each side. A giant crystal chandelier. And a golden chair at the end of the room. A figure was sitting in the chair and the figure was a Gallade. And I think he noticed us. Something gave me an instinct that this guy was a king.

"So, you must be the Rescue team that I had Lucario sent out." The Gallade said obviously

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say that." I said

then he got up and went to us. Then he seemed to notice Jill.

"Ah, Jill so you're with them?" He asked politely

"Wait...huh? uh Jill? You mind telling me how he knows you?" I asked her

"Yeah, well...he's my cousin." She said sheepishly

"Your cousin?" Blaziken and I said in unison

then she explained the whole family thing and all. I listened to all of this. But the thing that bothered me was that she didn't tell me and Blaziken.

"So...let me get this straight...you are a part of this family and therefore you inherit some of it? And you didn't tell us this because it was a surprise?" I said

"Um yeah..." She replied

I sighed a bit. After a while, the Gallade introduced himself as Tetsuo. Then he started a tour of his castle. There was a king sized spa. A king-sized bathroom. A few bedrooms. Then he showed us our rooms. Jill's room had a mirror, A few lamps on each side of the room, A bed, a cabinet, and some stuff that I think should never go around through because I ain't no pervert. Blaziken's room looked like a dojo. A bed on the floor. A Snorlax statue that was relatively close to a Buddha statue. A lamp on the roof. And a window. Then I finally got to my room. It had normal sized bed and a shield was mounted above the bed, a small chandelier, and a window that displayed the sunset. Jill went to her room and Blaziken went to his room.

"Whoa! This room is awesome!" I said excitingly

"Glad you like it." Tetsuo said

I smiled to myself that Tetsuo was a kind king. But although I had a strange feeling about Lucario. He seemed to be a bit silent when we entered the castle. I wanted to ask him of what he was thinking. After Tetsuo left. I went to go find Lucario. I found him in some sort of training dojo. I went towards him.

"Hey, Lucario." I said to him

"What is it?" He asked me

"I was just wondering...is there something wrong? You were silent the whole time Tetsuo was introducing me and my friends rooms." I said

"there is something strange about you...I can't quite tell but it's your aura." he said

"my aura?" I asked

"your aura is quite different from the others. The others are normal but yours is a strange one." he explained

"how is it strange?"

"Well, the aura is what represents our life force. And the way I can tell is that I can see it very correctly." he said

"but how exactly am I going to know how to see this aura?" I asked

"you can do it too. All you have to do is relax and focus very carefully." he explained

then I listened to his advice. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. At first nothing happened, but then I felt something strange. The four dreadlocks behind my head started to go up. Then I saw everything in a strange blue hue and when I looked at Lucario, I saw that strange blue fire emanate from him but I knew that this was called aura that was coming from him. Then when I opened my eyes everything went back to normal and the blue aura from Lucario went away.

"Whoa...what did I just do?" I asked while being bewildered

"That's the technique of how I can see the aura." he said

"Well, thanks for teaching me!" I said thankfully

I started to leave but then I suddenly stopped.

"I forgot to ask but is there a color that is different on someone else?" I asked

"Yes, you are quite correct" he said. "Basically, there are three types of aura. Red means that they are the enemy. Blue, like you just saw earlier, depicts them as allies. And Finally, the purple aura is a type of aura that isn't an enemy nor ally."

"Whoa...that's a lot but what's my color?" I asked

he then closed his eyes but when he did, he seemed to be a bit surprised by something. It started to creep me out my aura was different somehow.

"What's wrong? Is there something strange on the color of my aura?" I asked uncomfortably

"Your aura is...neither any of the colors I explained to you...it's...the color of darkness." he said in a scared way

I was scared a bit. How was my aura dark anyway? More and more questions seemed to fill my head and I started to get a bit tired.

"I don't know what this means but I think I should go to bed. I don't feel right..." I said

then I said goodbye to Lucario and went to the hallway. Then I went to my room and went to bed and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep...

I was back in the dark dream again. Then I heard that voice again.

"...awake...take...over...destroy..."

No, not again! I turned around to see the huge red eyes but I saw more than that. I saw a dark pair of wings that had red spikes on them. Whatever this thing was, it showed me pure terror! Then it started to get closer and I ran but it started to get closer and closer

"...kill..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I shouted

then all of a sudden I woke up. I bolted up and looked around. I looked out the window to see that the moon was up. I had a feeling it was 2:43 in the morning. I put both of my paws on my face.

"I'll have insomnia if I keep getting these nightmares!" I said

then I got up and went to the door. I opened it then I poked my head out to make sure that no one was up. Then I went into the hallway stealthily. Like a ninja...what? Ninjas are cool. After sneaking around for a while. I reached a door with a sign. It read 'Madam Magius'. I knocked on the door silently. Then the door opened and the figure who opened the door was a Mismagius. And by my instinct, I think she was Madam Magius

"Hello? What can I do for you?" she asked me

something that didn't occur to me that this Mismagius sounded that she was still wide awake.

"Um...yeah...I've been having these weird dreams lately and I was wondering if you knew something about them." I said

"Weird dreams you say? I believe I know something about this." she said

then I followed her inside and I saw a crystal orb, a bed with drapes and to see that she had a strange purple-colored candle that seemed to give the room a ghostly feeling. Madam Magius went behind the crystal orb.

"Come here for a minute." she told me

I then listened to her and went to the other side of the table. She seemed to look into the crystal orb

"You're human, aren't you?" she asked me

WHAT THE!? she knows that I was still human!?

"Yeah! But how did you know?" I asked

she then chuckled a little bit.

"Well, I can see into souls very clearly with the crystal ball. And I can see that your soul is human." she said while smiling

"Um...right." I said with a sweat drop

"I also seem to see that there is something troubling you." she said

"yeah, I'm having these strange nightmares that there is a strange being trying to get me." I said

she seemed to be thinking about it.

"hmm...put your palm on the crystal orb." she told me

"um...alright." I responded

then I put my palm on the crystal orb and surprisingly, it felt warm. Then Madam Magius seemed to put each of her ghostly hands on the orb. Then I looked into the orb and the image inside the orb seemed to distort until it slowly showed and I could see a strange form. It seemed to have six legs a tall neck and two wings. I tried to look closely then all of a sudden, I heard the voice again this time it was more clear.

"...you...will...be...my...host..."

then I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably. I grabbed my head as I started to hear that voice. Madam Magius couldn't believe what she was seeing. The figure in the orb somehow was trying to get to me. I dropped to my knees, clutching my head and waited for that terrifying voice to go away but it didn't.

"I...will have...my...revenge..."

"Leave me alone...Leave me alone...LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I shouted

then Madam Magius quickly let go of the orb and the image went away and I didn't hear the voice anymore. I blinked several times. Still holding my head. I couldn't hear the voice anymore.

"You mind telling me...what was that just now!?" I demanded

"I was afraid of this." she said. "that being that appeared in the orb was none other than...Giratina."

"Giratina? Who is Giratina?" I asked

then she brought out a book of some sort that seemed to be about legendary Pokemon.

"Giratina was one of the most nightmarish beings to exist on this planet." she said

then she showed me of what Giratina could do. He could infiltrate dreams. Take over someone even if they were pure of heart. The Legendary Pokemon, Dialga, and Palkia, had to team up against him to defeat the evil Giratina but had no luck as they were almost defeated. Both Palkia and Dialga used their power to seal Giratina away but I couldn't tell as the picture was ripped away so that I couldn't see where Giratina was sealed.

"Whoa...so you're saying...that Giratina is willing to come back to this world?" I asked

"Yes, I'm afraid so." she replied

"Hey, Madam Magius?" I said

"Yes?" she asked

"Can you like...I don't know...help me get a good dream?" I asked

"Why yes, of course." she said to me with a smile

then I went to the bed with the drapes and I pulled up the blanket over me. Then Madam Magius floated over to me and got tucked in right next to me. I blushed a deep red. She noticed I was blushing really hard.

"what's wrong?" she asked me

"its just that...I never get quite comfortable while sleeping with a lady." I said with embarrassment

she chuckled a bit and I started to blush a bit.

"Oh, you don't need to be like that, all I'm just going to do is just help you get a good night sleep." she said to me with a smile

"Well, alright." I said

then I closed my eyes and Madam Magius used her ability to go and see into my dreams...


	11. The tournament and the dark dragon!

Chapter 10: The ultimate tournament and the Dark Dragon!

In my dream, I appeared in a hall.. I went forward to an open door then I was greeted by a bright light. I shielded my eyes with one arm. Once my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I saw that I was in a huge stadium. I looked around me to see that a huge crowd of people, humans and Pokemon were cheering for a certain someone. If you've guessed it...it was me! they were actually cheering for me! I smiled a bit. I noticed that I was on a platform in the stadium.

"enjoying yourself?" a voice asked me

I was startled a bit then turned around to see Madam Magius.

"Huh? How'd you get here?" I asked

"Well, your dream was that you wanted to be recognized and be number one so that's what I granted in your dream." she explained with a smile

"Whoa...I guess it doesn't get any better than this!" I said cheerfully

"Well? What are you waiting for? The crowds waiting for you!" she said while rushing me

"You got it!" I said

then I ran and jumped from the platform. I did a back flip and landed with my arms spread out. The crowd applauded at my stunt. I then noticed that there were two of those spectators that broad casted of what they say.

"Amazing! Our number one fighter has just entered in a stylish way!" A spectator with glasses said

"Yes I agree, he is skilled." another spectator that was a Zangoose said

fighter huh? I guess this will be more fun than I thought. Then I stood up and looked at the screen and to see that I was going to be in the last match. Then I noticed an icon of who I was going to face. It had no mouth but it had white eyes and a black iris. It had strange looking horns on each side of its face. I recognized it as Deoxys, the DNA Pokemon. I was impressed to see a legendary to enter the tournament. Then I looked into the sky to see my opponent come in. no doubt that was Deoxys.

"This is going to be the most great battle we are going to see folks! Chris the Lucario versus Deoxys! Who will win!? We shall find out!" The spectator with glasses said in a hyped up tone

"Um, sure Bob, just make sure you lay off the coffee next time." The Zangoose said to him

then Deoxys landed and then he stood there looking at me.

"So, you're my opponent huh?" I asked

"Yes, and I hope you are good as they say." Deoxys said

"Well, why don't we find out?" I said

then both of us were ready to fight. We looked into each other's eyes as we tensed ourselves up for a battle that could prove who was the greatest. Then a timer appeared on the big screen.

3...2...1...GO!!

as the announcer yelled go. We both charged at each other. I pulled the first punch but he teleported and re-appeared right behind me.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" he said

then he was surrounded by a blue hue and I realized it was psychic. He lifted me up and slammed me down on the ground.

"Oooooh! That has got to hurt!" Bob the spectator said

I quickly got up and I rushed at him and did a straight kick to his gut. He doubled over then I quickly grabbed him and I punched him straight in the face. He was sent flying for a few miles but he quickly recovered and he seemed to switch to a different form. His arms became orange and green tentacles. He had three horns on his head. I quickly recognized it as his attack form.

"What do you think of my new form?" he asked me

"What I think? I think it's good." I said while grinning

then he started to form a strange dark orb from each of his four tentacles. I then noticed it was a shadow ball. He fired it at me but I quickly dodged it.

"ARGH! Hold still damn it!" he said in anger

then he started to fire more shadow balls at me. I quickly ran as I dodged more of them but one of them got me and I was sent rolling onto the floor. I started to get up but suddenly I started to feel pain in my gut.

"Ow...what the heck did you shoot me with!?" I demanded

"Simple, I just made the shadow ball had a burning effect inside your organs." he said

if he thinks I would give up that easily, he was wrong! I suddenly felt that I had learned a move. I flickered out of sight then re-appeared behind Deoxys. Apparently he was surprised by this.

"how the hell did you get here!?" he asked

"Simple, I just learned a new move." I replied

then I did a roundhouse kick to his back and was sent flying than I used my new move called extreme speed and I sped past him and was behind him than I did an uppercut to his face and was sent up to the sky and I didn't stop.

"It looks like Chris has just turned the tables on Deoxys!" Bob said

I used extreme speed again and sped up and I was above him then I dealt the final blow by striking him down with a strong heel kick. He was sent propelling down towards the ground and crashed. I landed down on the ground and went next to him.

"So...you finally managed to best me in a battle? I truly know that I had fun from this fight." he said

"AMAZING FOLKS!! Chris just managed to defeat THE Deoxys, truly amazing!" Bob said

"yup, it was kinda cool. (Bob should lay off the sugar and coffee)." Zangoose said and thought

then I held out my hand to him and he went to his normal form. Then he reached up with his hand and held on to my hand. I pulled him up then we both waved to the crowd.

"You fought a good fight too dude." I said to him with a smile

"At least I got some fun even though its been in a few years." he said with exaggeration

then all of a sudden it grew dark. We looked to the sky to see the clouds turn red. Then an earthquake occurred. Then we looked in front of us to see a strange black hole appear. And all of a sudden, a figure seemed to emerge from it. It had wings with three set of red spikes attached onto it. It had a long neck with rimmed golden look-like rings. It had pure blood-red eyes and it had a strange armor headpiece on its head. And it had six legs and a tail. It was him...Giratina.

"It can't be...how come you're here?" I asked in fear

"Don't you get it? I am a legendary, therefore nothing can keep me in or out." Giratina said

"Never thought I'd see the day to meet Giratina again." Deoxys said

"I...but why does he want me?" I asked Deoxys

"Chris...there is something different about you but right now we need to defeat Giratina." Deoxys said

then I tensed up a bit but calmed down. He was right, we needed to defeat this dark dragon if I was to survive.

"You got some fight left in you Deoxys?" I asked him

"Yeah, I just used recover to heal myself." He said

I got prepared to fight again as we now faced Giratina. The battle started when Deoxys fired a shadow ball at Giratina but he just stood there like he wanted to get hit. As soon as the shadow ball came into contact, Giratina just seemed to absorb it through his body.

"It didn't work!?" I asked in shock

"HAH! You should already know that I am the manifestation of darkness! None of those attacks will work on me!" Giratina said

"Crap..." Deoxys said

Then Giratina seemed to make a strange claw out of shadows and with incredible speed, it hit both of us and we were sent flying but Deoxys quickly managed to get back on his feat and used his psychic to quickly catch me and put me down softly on the ground. Then we both huddled up to think of a plan.

"Man, this guy's to strong. I don't think we can do it." I said with a groan

"Have faith Chris, I know a plan that can work for both of us." Deoxys said with reassurance

then I listened to his plan and thankfully, it was good one. Deoxys used a double team and it surrounded all of us and he sent them towards Giratina but Giratina just swiped them away with his wing.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Giratina said

but then he looked at Deoxys and noticed I was missing.

"Where is that brat?" he asked

to clear things up, I was in front of him but when Deoxys used his double team, he then surrounded me in an invisible field. And Giratina was just a sitting duck

"RIGHT HERE!!" I shouted

then Deoxys dropped the invisible field that was surrounding me and I jumped up and delivered a straight punch to his face. He then went down for a moment but he stood up again and laughed a bit then suddenly the black hole emerged again and started to sink in it.

"You're pretty tough, brat, but remember this...when you're rage is unleashed, I'll come over there and take you over." Giratina said

and with one last laugh, he disappeared and thus the environment went to normal. And I went to Deoxys. I wanted to know why he is suddenly interested in me.

"Well, spill it, do you know why he is after me?" I asked him

"...hmm...I thought this was in myths but supposedly it happened, when a human encounters enough rage and hate, it feeds Giratina, so supposedly, he must of turned you into a Pokemon in order to use your body and wreak havoc." Deoxys explained with every detail

I couldn't believe it...Giratina was the one who took me from my home, my mother. My life. I clenched my fist very hard and a tear came out of my eye.

"If this is what he wants...I'll make sure I won't let him!" I said in anger

"I'm really sorry Chris." Deoxys apologized

then I calmed down a bit and I unclenched my fist and wiped the tear from my eye.

"I-I'll be fine." I said

then I went back to the platform and waved goodbye to Deoxys. I went towards Madam Magius and she seemed to be worried about me.

"Chris, I didn't know that Giratina had that power to do this." She said with worry

"I'll be fine." I responded

then we both started to awake from our sleep...


	12. Chapter 11: a great but weird day!

Chapter 11: A great but weird day!

I woke up to see the sun rising and I realized it was 7:00, I looked right next to me that Madam Magius was still awake.

"did you get a good sleep?" she asked

"yeah, I did." I replied

"Look, I just want you to be careful from now on, we both know what Giratina will do, you shouldn't tell your friends about this." she said

"Alright, I won't." I said

then I pulled the covers of me and I stood up, then I went to the door, I opened it and went to the hallway, I decided to see Lucario since I really wanted to know the Aura Sphere. I found him again in the training dojo and I saw that he was in a sitting position and I think he was meditating. I went towards him and waved my paw in front of his face but he didn't react to that. I tried nudging him a bit but he still didn't react. Then I resorted to one last wake-up call...shout.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!!" I shouted at him

then he shot his eyes open and I think I startled him.

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?!" Lucario asked in shock as he woke up.

Then he turned to his side to see me with my arms crossed while tapping my foot a bit.

"Oh...um, hi?" he said

"Come on! I want you to train me!" I demanded

"Train you eh? Alright, then, what do you want to learn?" Lucario asked

"I want you to teach me the Aura Sphere!" I said

"Aura Sphere? That's a tough technique but I'll still teach you it." Lucario said

then he started explaining the Aura power and stuff but I felt bored and just really wanted to take a nap. When Lucario was pacing back and forth explaining the aura, I was lying on my side with my back turned. "Did you get all of that, Chris?" he asked but when he saw me sleeping there, he then fell on his back in an Anime-way.

"Were you even paying attention at all!?" Lucario asked in anger

"Umm...a bit but you lost me through the whole explanation." I replied

"...alright, just try to pay attention to the Aura Sphere." he said with a bit of an annoyance in his tone

then I straightened myself up and watched Lucario show his aura sphere. He then focused and brought his paws together. Then a blue sphere appeared between his paws.

"If you focus your aura carefully then you can launch the Aura Sphere." he explained

I started to try it. At first I focused my aura but something was a bit off. I noticed that my aura was dark. And when I focused, an Aura Sphere appeared on my paw but instead of the normal color, it was black.

"Hmm..." Lucario was thinking about something

I could tell instantly that he was thinking about my Aura Sphere. I quickly made it go away.

"...I won't ask, but we'll continue training." Lucario said

I had a confused look on my face but it went away when Lucario pulled a lever on the side of the room. When he pulled the lever, a punching bag appeared from the roof.

"Fire your Aura Sphere at the punching bag." Lucario instructed

I followed his instructions and I focused another Aura Sphere but I had a hunch that this dark Aura Sphere could cause more damage than I thought so I made the Aura Sphere the size of a base ball. Lucario seemed to be confused by this but he payed close attention to it then I lobbed the Aura Sphere at the punching bag and it started to go forward in a wobbly way but when it made contact to the punching bag. It suddenly exploded like a bomb and it made a sudden quake in the room and when the smoke cleared, the room was all charred black and Lucario and I were charred black too. Lucario coughed a mushroom-shaped black cloud and our eyes were all white with surprise.

"..." Lucario didn't say anything due to the fact that his training punching bag was destroyed and to see that it was burst open and with rough cotton coming out. I stared at the destruction that I did with that Aura Sphere.

"...HOLY...F! +#&!!" I shouted in surprise. Meanwhile...The Gallade named Tetsuo started to wake up and with a smile he looked out his window to see the sunrise.

"It sure is a beau..." he was interrupted by an abrupt explosion as he noticed the noise, he said, "That came from Lucario's room!" then he ran out to the hallway and stopped to see that Jill was just looking into the door where Lucario was. She was surprised too as he looked inside Lucario's room and noticed that the whole room was totally destroyed...scratch that...more like annihilated and his jaw dropped and asked, "Okay...what just happened?"

a few minutes later, I explained the whole situation to Tetsuo of what happened when Lucario was training me. Tetsuo was kinda surprised by how strong my Aura sphere was, but I didn't tell him nor Jill about Giratina but I could tell that they were concerned about this so I just told them that I went a bit overboard with my strength and Tetsuo believed it. Once he left, I asked Jill to help me clean up. It took us a while to clean but it was spotless and I apologized to Lucario and he took it well actually. My stomach growled a bit and I blushed a bit and Jill giggled at that.

"I guess I've worked up an appetite." I said

then Jill and I decided we could get something to eat. A few minutes later we found the kitchen and I saw a fridge. I quickly went over it and opened. But what I saw on the food was some sort of strange blue fungus. Then I saw the strange fungus seem to move and I think I saw its mouth open and I quickly slammed it and Jill was busy looking for something to cook. "You find anything to eat?" She asked while looking in the cabinets.

"Uh...nothing good here, its not like there is some sort of blue fungus on the food." I said obviously

then I saw her sigh a bit and closed the cabinets. "Well, I think we should get something to eat." She said

"Um...alright!" I said

then we both started to go but when Jill was out the door, I noticed a note was on the counter. It read "The food has gone bad. will get more good food soon by Tetsuo" and I stared at the note for 6 seconds and muttered, "Son of a..."

Later, I caught up with Jill and we left to town, once we were there, I looked around and noticed a bakery. I asked Jill if we could go to the bakery and she said we can eat at this place. Once we went inside, I saw a Chansey and a Blissey at the receiver.

"Hello! Welcome to the Chance Bakery!" Chansey said with delight

"What can we get you?" Blissey asked

I looked at the display of bread and they had, croissants, bread rolls, sweet bread, and all other assortments of bread. I made my decision by choosing the bread roll.

"I think I'll have the bread rolls." I said

"Sure and how many would you like?" Chansey asked

"Um...three I guess." I said

"Okay then!" Blissey said

then she gathered up three bread rolls and put them in a bag and I payed for the food then I waved goodbye to them on the way out, after walking for a while we walked back to the castle. while were walking, we decided to talk for a bit.

"It's kinda funny since I managed to make an actual explosion in Lucario's room" I said with a laugh

"Yeah, its really funny how shocked he was...by the way have you seen Blaziken? I haven't seen him since this morning." Jill asked

"Come to think of it...now that you mention it, I haven't seen him this morning." I said

then we went inside the castle and went to Blazikens room. As soon as went in, we noticed that Blaziken wasn't inside his room. We quickly looked for Tetsuo and we found him in the kitchen throwing out the bad food in a garbage chute and replacing it with newly fresh food.

"Hey Tetsuo!" I said to him

"Huh? What is it Chris?" he asked

"Have you seen Blaziken anywhere?" I asked

"Blaziken? He said he was going to the park for something." Tetsuo said

"Okay, thanks. Come on Jill!" I said

then we both rushed out of the castle, then we looked around for a bit and we both saw the park so we ran to it. As soon as we got there, there was a crowd of Pokemon surrounding a spot and in the middle, I saw a dust cloud with two Pokemon fighting in it.

"What in the?" Jill said

"Bring it on ya stupid chicken!" a voice said from that dust cloud

"What did you just say!?" said a voice that I recognized

I then realized it was Blaziken but I got confused because who was he fighting. After a few seconds of punching and kicking the dust cleared and the unknown figure that was fighting Blaziken held him in a head-lock and I could see the unknown figure was an Infernape.

"Do you give!?" Infernape demanded

"HELL NO!!" Blaziken yelled

and then they both restarted fighting again in the dust cloud. Frankly, I think it was kinda stupid, so I started to walk towards the crowd and I made them move out of the way, then I walked up to them and grabbed Blaziken and dragged him out and I could tell he was surprised.

"hey! what are you doing!?" Blaziken asked me

"Pulling you out of this stupid nonsense." I replied

while I was pulling Blaziken out, the Infernape started to do his victory dance and taunted a lot.

"Looks like your buddy has pulled the towel on ya! I guess that means I can beat you every time I want to!" Infernape said with a sneer

Frankly, I got more pissed at that Infernape and so was Blaziken.

"Look, Chris, just let me kick his ass." Blaziken whispered to me

"Don't worry, I'll be doing the job." I said with annoyance

then I dragged him over to Jill and let him go then I started towards the Infernape.

"Uh, Chris, what are your doing?" Jill asked

"Something that I REALLY want to do." I replied

then I walked over to the Infernape and while he was taunting I stood over him and glared at him. As soon as he noticed me, he got a creepy vibe from me as he started to back up a bit.

"Um hey, whats with that stare your giving me?" he asked while being scared

I didn't answer. My only response was that I slowly cracked my knuckles as I started to get closer to him.

"Um listen, I'm REALLY sorry for what I said earlier" He said while he started to shake in fear

then I tightened up my fist and I growled at him, then he started to sweat a bit. Then he closed his eyes and said, "I regret nothing!" then I delivered a straight punch to his left cheek and was sent flying for at least I don't know how long but he was long gone from here. Then I placed both of my paws together and breathed deeply then sighed as I calmed down then the crowd of Pokemon sort of applauded at what I did to that Infernape. When I went to my friends, I noticed that both of their mouths were hanging wide open.

"You...you just sent him flying..." Blaziken

"...whoa..." was all Jill said

I smiled a bit and I laughed to myself that I really surprised my friends. After a while we both got back to the castle and me and my friends ate the bread that I bought. After the day got to dark, we decided to hit the hay but I had my mind on tomorrow. Tomorrow was the attack on Kendo and I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was worry or excitement, I couldn't tell. It was kind of between those two. I then decided to look at the pendant I had. But something strange was with the pendant. Last time I remembered it was the colored red but in its state now, it was the color of blood. I couldn't quite understand that a jewel could change color. I shook it off like it was nothing And decided to get some sleep...


End file.
